Honest Trailer - Fantastic Four (2015)
Fantastic Four (2015) is the 127th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert,''' Dan Murrell,' Joe Starr '''and' Andy Signore. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2015 superhero reboot Fantastic Four. It was published on November 24, 2015, to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 4 minutes 33 seconds long. It has been viewed over 6.2 million times. It is significant for being Joe Starr's first writing credit on Honest Trailers. Watch Honest Trailers - Fantastic Four on YouTube "Get ready for a superhero film that's ashamed to admit it's a superhero film." '~ Honest Trailers - Fantastic Four (2015) Script From the director of Chronicle and a fantastic version of this movie you'll probably never see (shows a tweet from director Josh Trank reading "A year ago I had a fantastic version of this. And it would've received great reviews. You'll probably never see it. That's reality though."), and the studio that already brought you two ridiculously campy Fantastic Four movies (20th Century Fox), comes a reboot that's completely different, yet somehow still just as bad: Fant4stic (pronounced "Fan-Four-Stic"). It's been ten years since the last good Fantastic Four movie (shows a clip from 'The Incredibles). Now, Fox must crank out another one or lose the rights to a studio that would do a much better job (Marvel Studios). So prepare for the obligatory trotting out of Marvel's first family, like you've never seen them before: moody, awkward, and really, really low-energy (shows Reed Richards and Sue Storm working quietly in a library). Meet four people who are never referred to as Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards), The Thing (Ben Grimm), Invisible Woman (Sue Storm), The Human Torch (Johnny Storm), or The Fantastic Four (The Thing: It's fantastic./'Mr. Fantastic': Say that again?). There's Reed, the genius who can bend his body into new and exciting ethnicities; Ben, a big-hearted rock monster whose superpower is not...having genitals?...this underused actress in a terrible wig (Sue), who's left behind to make the guys' uniforms; and Johnny, a street-racing brat cliche with the power to ignite...Internet comments sections for being a black guy. Journey to the Baxter Institute, where kids create billion-dollar inventions powerful enough to destroy the world in exchange for pats on the back, and wonder how these child geniuses also manage to be total idiots, as they get drunk, recruit Reed's unqualified childhood friend who gave him a screwdriver one time, teleport to Mordor (Planet Zero), take some selfies, and immediately stick their hands in alien goo. Dude, don't touch the goo! That's alien planet rule number one! Tremble in anticipation for the return of one of Marvel's greatest supervillains, Doctor Doom, then shake your head in disappointment when you're stuck with this superpowered sex doll instead, complete with vague abilities, vague motivations, and vague 'Ghostbusters references...? Dana Barrett/Zuul: There is no Dana, only Zuul. Doom: There is no Victor, only Doom. ...who Doctor Dooms the movie just when things start to get interesting, to deliver a ridiculous finale, where a villain who can literally do anything with just his mind loses to four inept teenagers whose best strategy is to punch him in the face. So get ready for a superhero film that's ashamed to admit it's a superhero film (Sue: They're not powers. They're aggressively abnormal physical conditions.), featuring some of Hollywood's hottest young actors totally phoning it in, clumsy references to the comic books, and bizarre shifts in time that seem to mark exactly when the studio took over from the director. Erin Robinson: Who is to blame for the overwhelmingly negative reviews for Fantastic Four? Well, director Josh Trank is sayin' 'not it'. Currently sitting at a nine percent with critics on Rotten Tomatoes... Geez, what a mess. The movie about making this movie would be so much better than this movie. Starring Were You Stretching Or Were You Dragging? (Miles Teller as Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic), A Wasted House of Cards Actor (Kate Mara as Sue Storm/The Invisible Woman), A Chocolate Snowman (Jamie Bell as Ben Grimm/The Thing), Michael B. Glad You Don't Have to Do Any More of These (Michael B. Jordan as Johnny Storm/The Human Torch), Another Wasted House of Cards Actor (Reg E. Cathy as Franklin Storm), and Crash Test Doomy (Toby Kebbell as Victor von Doom/Doom). for Fantastic Four (2015) - Fantastic Four: Strike Three. Title design by Robert Holtby.]]Fantastic Four: Strike Three Man, you know it's bad when Stan Lee won't even make a cameo. Trivia * This is Joe Starr's first writing credit on the Honest Trailers series. He became one of the core writers and also a producer. Joe Starr's involvement is significant because it marks the beginning of the Gilbert/Starr/Murrell/Signore era of Honest Trailers which lasted from November 2015 until October 2017, when Signore's employment was terminated. Previously, the Honest Trailers writing team had changed frequently. * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for the 2005 version of Fantastic Four, and the "best Fantastic Four movie never made," The Incredibles. See list of Honest Trailers for more. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Fantastic Four (2015) ''has a 98.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Many media sites appreciated the Honest Trailer for skewering a movie that truly deserved it. Slate wrote "Honest Trailers are never more delicious than when they’re taking down cinematic trainwrecks, and this one is no exception." They went on to write, "Frankly, it’s shocking Screen Junkies managed to fit everything wrong with the movie into four minutes and 30 seconds." BGR.com commented that the quality of the Honest Trailers series had previously been "hit or miss," but this particular episode was great because "Fantastic Four is an endless bounty of bad writing, uninspired acting and terrible wigs." BGR.com also agreed with Screen Junkies about the appeal of a hypothetical making-of film, writing "we’d much rather see a movie about the making of this movie than the movie itself." Geeks of Doom also agreed that a hypothetical making-of film would be interesting, but also noted that the Honest Trailer trod familiar ground, writing "what more is there to pick on that hasn’t been stirred up already." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr, and Andy Signore Edited by Anthony Falleroni External links * '‘Fantastic Four’ Honest Trailer: A Movie About the Making of This Movie Would Be Better '- Slash Film article * '‘Fantastic Four’ Is Doomed From the Start in New Honest Trailer (Video) '- The Wrap article * 'The Fantastic Four Honest Trailer Elegantly Explains Why Fantastic Four Was So Terrible ' - Slate article * 'Honest Trailer For FANTASTIC FOUR (2015) '- Geek Tyrant article * 'Fantastic Four's Honest Trailer Will Remind You That Fantastic Four Was Already Ridiculous '- Vulture article * 'Honest ‘Fantastic Four’ trailer deservedly rips the movie to shreds '- BGR article * 'Honest Trailer: Fantastic Four '- Geeks of Doom article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:Reboots Category:Fantastic Four Category:2010s Category:Season 5 Category:20th Century Fox Category:Disney Category:TSG Entertainment